Flower of life
by superkikka.318
Summary: Just a little onesot about what Sasuke thinks of his life. Give it a change and read! naturally yaoi rated T just to be safe.


Believe me I don't know how it came out but…. Oh well!

**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto there would definitely be yoai… lots of yaoi… O.o**

--

Looking from the window I think about the life that I left behind. A life full of regrets, hate and revenge. I couldn't forgive my brother for killing the Uchiha clan and neither I could forgive myself, for not noticing that what I always needed was right in front of me.

Naruto was always there. Whenever I was sad or desperate or just needed a break he was behind me always smiling and making me forget all the bad thing. That's the main reason why I left to go to Orochimaru. Slowly, staying with him, I was starting to forget about the revenge.

I started to feel more than a soul less machine, born to kill should. When I was with him I felt like smiling, long forgotten emotion had started to resurface. To reach my goal I left it all, nearly killing him more than once.

But he kept on coming. No matter what I did or what I said he always kept on trying to bring me back. When he finally did I tried once again to put distance between us. He told me that he loved me but I ignored him and started to date Sakura. What happened then broke my heart.

He came to me and with tears in his eyes told me to live happy. He knew from the start that his love was hopeless but he still tried. He knew that if I decided to stay with him I could not revive the Uchiha clan and I would never be truly happy. Then he left my house and he left Konoha.

He asked the Godaime a long term mission and he stayed away for more than a year in Suna. When he wasn't here I started to go into depression. I was going crazy. Whenever I looked at Sakura I wished she was Naruto and when I saw blondes I started to cry.

I continuously had terrible nightmare where I saw him dying telling me that he loved me. I couldn't bring myself to smile or even eat. I was lost. And the only thing, no the only person that could save me was Naruto. I knew it yet I couldn't accept it. It would have been like crashing all what I believed in up until then, like admitting that I was wrong all along.

But when I saw him return I couldn't deny anymore my feelings for him. I ran up to him and embraced him. Right there, in front of every one the last Uchiha broke down. I started to cry uncontrollably and couldn't stop. I just kept on hugging him begging him not to leave me anymore.

When he finally managed to make me look up I saw the most beautiful thing in the world. His smile. Not the usual silly grin but a smile. A sweet kind smile reserved only to me and no one else. That's the memory I treasure the most.

He often ask me why since I see that smile almost every day but I never answer him. I would never tell him that it's because that was the first time someone accepted me and loved me for who I am. Not an avenger but a broken soul. Someone who need a support. Someone who need to be loved.

Someone lost inside himself.

Normally someone like this would be lost forever, with no hope to escape from the dark that surround him but Naruto is special. He has the ability to show people that there is always hope. He is always by my side.

Even now that I'm better he never leaves me. Not too long ago he was made Hokage. Now we can se each other every day and he finally realized his dream.

I don't know what would have been of me if he wasn't there. I'm sure that I would have been swallowed by the darkness long ago. He is the most important people in my life.

My precious person.

The person for who I'd fight. The person for who I'd always stand up no matter what. The person for who I'd give the life that he built, picking up the pieces of my broken soul one by one to form the beautiful flower that contains my life.

--

I need some time by myself. This is so sweet and sad!! TT normally I don't write things like this but hell! It came out this way! Sasu-chan is sooo emotional!

Sasuke: you bitch why the hell did you make me this weak!? Explain yourself!!

I: o.O… you are way cuter like I did you !!

Sasuke: I'm not cute!! I'm handsome!! And cool… and pretty and my hair are waaaayy softer than yours!!

I: WHAT!! Well , you wanna put it like this!? ok by me! how about I make Naruto hate you??

Sasuke: NOOOO! Please please don't do it! I beg you!! Weeeeee!

I: I like having this power over people…. sadistic smirk

Sasuke:….sniff …sniff.. I hate you…..

Please people R&R 'cause if you do I give you cookies and so that you know I've not abandoned my fic "How to change a life" and I'll update soon.

-kiss to you all-


End file.
